Dueling is like Magic!
by animeraven259
Summary: This story is a crossover of Negima and Yugioh GX. When Asuna gets accapted to go to Duel Academy she brings along the whole class! And when new eivl arise will Jaden and the others accept Negi's magic? Please R&R! Some Pairings AsunaXJaden, SyrusXYue
1. Chapter 1

"My move! I play Magic Apprentice! And now Attack Yugi Moto now!" Asuna commanded as she pointed toward the open Yugi. Magic Apprentice followed her command as she took away the last 400 of Yugi's life points. "Looks like we have a new champion, Asuna!" Asuna waved to her fans as the lights hit her. "ASUNA! ASUNA! ASUNAAAAAA!" A voice rang through her ears until she shot out of the chair. She looked around the room. She wasn't at the Kaiba Dome dueling Yugi she was at her homeroom. "Asuna! You slept through the lesson again!" Konoka whispered. "Oh I thought I was dueling Yugi the duel champion. Sorry." Asuna rubbed her head as sat back down. "Asuna can you stay after class please. And now getting back to the lesson if Q is in a word what letter-"The bell rang. "Well class that is all for today. See you tomorrow." Negi dismissed the class. Everybody left as Asuna stayed in her spot. The 10-year-old teacher walked over to Asuna. "Asuna I have a question to ask you?" Negi asked as he looked at the floor. "What is that boya?" Asuna replied as she looked at the boy. "Can you teach me how to do duel?" Negi yelled.

"WHAT!" Asuna jumped out of her seat as she heard the question. "You want me to teach you how to duel? You have got to be kidding me right? You know how to do magic and yet you don't how to duel." Asuna said as she flicked Negi on the forehead. "Well I have seen you dueled with Konoka and Setsuna I have wanted to duel but I don't know how so you can teach me how to duel please!" Negi asked as he hugged Asuna's right leg. "Get off of me and I'll teach you how to duel." Asuna waved her leg until Negi let go and flew across the room landing perfectly thanks to magic. "Meet me at the Academy store in half an hour." Asuna slid the door to see the whole class.

"Why are you all here? Don't tell me you were listening to our conversation!" Asuna yelled as she turned red with anger. "Sorry Asuna but we couldn't resist. You do dueling why don't we have a match sometime!" Chao asked as she took out her deck form her bag. "We all do dueling!" Haruna explained as everybody took out their decks. "Well almost everybody." Konoka looked at the vampire and her robot that was turning red. "I don't duel I have other business like training the boya." Evangeline and Chachamaru walked away in embarrassment. "You know she is just walk out of the academy to go to a tournament. She still has the curse on her." Setsuna remembered. "Well I have to go and do the evening routes. See ya!" Asuna ran down the hallway.

3:30 P.M.

"Where's Negi I told him to be here." Asuna checked her watch as she watched the sun race down. "Ane-san!" Asuna turned to see Kotaru and Negi running toward her in their regular clothes. "You want me to teach you too Kotaru?" Asuna asked as she conked them on the head for being late. "Please Asuna-neechan!" Kotaru pleaded. "Sure why not then I can torture both of you at the same time!" Asuna got an evil smile and eye as Negi and Kotaru got second thoughts. "Jo-ki-ng!" Asuna laughed as she turned to the sale person. "What types of deck to do you guys want?" Asuna asked. "What do you mean what type of deck?" Kotaru asked as he peered at the cards. "They have different types of cards. Spell casters, Warriors, Animals, Males Females and other types. My deck is based on females. I bet for Negi he would want a Spell casters deck and Kotaru you would want a Warriors deck." Asuna replied as she took 2 starters decks one for Negi and one for Kotaru. "Go back to the dorm. And I'll be there but I have to turn a paper to the office." Asuna ran off in the opposite direction of the dorms. "_Finally my chance to get into Duel Academy!_" Asuna thought as she ran into the post office. "Can you mail this to Duel Academy?" Asuna asked to the worker as she handed them the form. "Is it alright if I bring some friends?" Asuna asked as she took out the money for fare. "Just make sure it's just some friends. By the way do they duel? They need to know how to duel or they can't go." "Don't worry they all duel." Asuna smiled as she ran out of the post office. "I can't wait!" Asuna jumped in the air.

Back at the Dorms a little later:

"So in order to summon Dark Magician you need to sacrifice 2 monsters." Asuna pointed out as she and Konoka helped Negi and Kotaru get the hang of dueling. "Oh okay." Negi put his Silent Magician and his Magician of Faith in the graveyard. Kotaru peered over at the clock and gasped. "Oh no! Its 7:00 I told Ayaka-neechan that I would be back at 6! She is going to kill me!" Kotaru yelled as he gathered his cards and headed out the door. "Come back tomorrow for another lesson." Asuna called as she helped Negi a little longer. "I better go to bed. I still have to do my newspapers." Asuna said as she climbed into bed. "Night Asuna-san I'll stay up a little longer with Konoka so she can teach more." Negi replied as Konoka showed him his mistake.

The next day in the cafeteria:

"ASUNA! You have mail from a place called Duel Academy!" Konoka yelled as Setsuna trailed after her. "Konoka! Don't say that out loud!" Asuna yelled as she received death glares from everybody. "Asuna you applied to Duel Academy and you got mail from them too. Only people you get mail has passed and get to Duel Academy!" Ayaka yelled as she pounced on Asuna. "Hey I asked them if I could bring everybody! No if you would let me read it!" Asuna replied as she tore open the letter. It read:

_Dear Asuna,_

_We would be delighted if you came to Duel Academy. We have placed you at Slyfer red because you are new and you have to prove you're self in a duel. It has been talked over that you can bring your friends. We have sent a letter to the principle at Mahora and have allowed everybody to transfer over. A plane has been sent over to pick you up on Saturday. We hope to see you soon._

_Signed,_

_Chancellor Shepherd._

Asuna finished the letter and looked at everybody's faces. "Wow Asuna they said that you could bring us. Thanks!" Haruna said as she gave a smile. "Everybody say thanks to Asuna!" Negi yelled as everybody gave a smile to her. "So we have to pack out stuff for Duel Academy?" Satsuki asked as she finished her lunch. "Of course! They have dorms for us." Asuna said as she walked away from the class. "Where are you going Asuna?" Setsuna asked. "I'm going to get Kotaru. He can't be left her without Natsumi." Asuna waved her hand. "Wow she even thought of Kotaru. She hasn't been that nice since she tried to help Negi." Ayaka thought.

Saturday:

Everybody was out on the Academy's roof waiting. "Asuna when is it coming?" Ako asked as she checked her watch. "Don't worry here it comes." Kotaur pointed toward the plane that was landing. "Everybody let's go!" Asuna yelled!


	2. Chapter 2

Duel Academy:

"Everybody we have new students coming in from Mahora Academy! Here they are since they have all just transferred they have to start at Slyfer." Chancellor Shepherd exclaimed as he let everybody look at the girls from the stage and screen. "Assembly dismissed!" Shepherd walked off the stage. Asuna jumped off the stage with Negi following after her. "This is all that I have expected it to be! I can't wait to start dueling!" Asuna yelled as she turned around into Jaden. "Oh I'm sorry! My name is Asuna." Asuna bowed to Jaden. "No I should be saying that I'm sorry I was coming to meet everybody and knocked into you. Jaden Yuki is the name. Nice to meet you Asuna." Jaden extended his hand toward Asuna. She shook it. "ASUNA! We're going to look around the academy!" Konoka yelled as she and the rest of the class exited. "Negi come on!" Kotaru waited for Negi to catch up to him. "I apply for my self and they get to come how did this happen!" Asuna yelled as she punched a nearby chair smashing it to pieces. Jaden took a step back as he watched Asuna get angry. Asuna took a breath then looked back at the nearly white Jaden. "Oh.uh. Let's just say that you don't want to get near me when I get mad." She joked as she started to laugh. "You can ask Negi since he's staying with you." Asuna put her arms over her head as she walked past Jaden into the muscular teen, Hasselberry. "Oh I'm sorry little missy I didn't see you there." Hasselberry said as Asuna got red.

"What did you say!" Asuna yelled. "I said "little missy" that's all!" Hasselberry said as he dodged Asuna's punches. "Asuna! Stop!" Jaden yelled. She opened her eyes a little wider then stopped. "Uh I'm so sorry it's just that everybody calls me little that I get so worked up! I usually beat them up since its Negi! I still have a score to settle with him." Asuna said as she helped Hasselberry up. "Jaden! Hasselberry! There is this girl that just beat up Alexis in a duel! With just one move!" Syrus came running into the room. "What did she look like?" Asuna asked as she crossed her arms. "Well she has black hair and it's in 2 buns." Syrus said as he waved his arms over his head. "Oh that's Chao. She aced the midterms and finals." Asuna stated as she left the room. "Hey boy can you show me where the duel was?" Asuna asked. "Hey my name isn't boy it's Syrus! And I'm in Ra Yellow! A higher rank than you!" Syrus yelled. "Umm Syrus don't get Asuna mad. Just look at what she did." Jaden pointed out the wreckage of the chair. Syrus looked then turned ghostly white. "Now will you show me Syrus? " Asuna asked again. "T-t-t-t-this way." Syrus replied as he walked like a robot until he led them outside. "Chao! Way to go!" Hakase high fived Chao. "Who's that?" Jaden asked pointing toward the pigtailed girl with glasses dancing around with Chao. "Oh that is Hakase she got 2 on the finals and midterms. Together they can create anything and when I mean anything I mean anything. They built a robot that is back at Mahora with her master." Asuna explained as she walked away from Chao and Hakase. She back around," Hey Chao have you Ayaka and the twins?" She asked. They stopped dancing and replied," I think they are at the edge of the Academy." "Thank you!" Asuna yelled as she started to run. "Wait Asuna!" Jaden ran after her. "Jaden wait up!" Syrus yelled. "Hold on privet we have to see if Alexis is okay!" Hasselberry grabbed Syrus's collar and lifted him off the ground. He walked over to Alexis and dropped him there. "Don't worry Jaden is just trying to get to know Asuna I guess." He gave a smile to Syrus.

At the edge of the Academy near the docks we find the twins and Ayaka staring at the sea. "Hey Ayaka why are we here?" Fuuka asked as she adjusted her pink pigtails. "Because Asuna applied for Duel Academy and we wanted to come with her." Ayaka's blonde hair was getting in her face. "Well at least we aren't the only ones that want to go back to Mahora." Fumika sighed as she adjusts her bao on her head. "Ayaka!" Ayaka turned her head to see Asuna and behind her a boy chasing after her. "Asuna! Why do you have a boy chasing after you!" Ayaka turned a deep shade of red. "What boy?" Asuna turned her head to see Jaden chasing after her. "Jaden why are following me?" Asuna yelled as she ran faster toward the twins. "Cause I want to duel you!" Jaden replied as he stopped and took a long breath. "Why the heck do you want to fight me! If you want to duel then duel Kaede! Not me! I only duel for fun!" Asuna said as she ran past Jaden. "Is she always like that?" Jaden asked Ayaka as he gave her a smile. She again turned a shade of red. "NO! She always likes a challenge but she has always been at Mahora for as long as I can remember." Ayaka stated as she returned looking back at the sea. "Um Jaden was it?" Fumika asked. "Yeah it was. What's wrong with her?" Jaden pointed at Ayaka. "Oh don't worry she's always like that when she's around boys." Fuuka explained as she circled around Jaden making mental notes. "Um girl what are you doing?" Jaden asked as he looked at the twins. "My name isn't girl it's Fumika and this is Fuuka." Fumika pointed to herself then to her twin. "And that's Ayaka she's the class representative or she was back at Mahora." Fuuka smiled as she Fumika walked past Jaden. "Do you know where Asuna is going? I really want to see if she can duel!" Jaden asked as he gave Ayaka another smile. "She's probably going to find Konoka and Setsuna. Konoka is a girl with straight brown hair and Setsuna is always carrying a sword. You can't miss them." Ayaka replied. "Thank you Ayaka I think." Jaden turned around into 3 girls that had matching uniforms. "Umm excuse me girls." Jaden responded as he walked past them. "Hey Modoka and Sakurako don't you think that boy was kinda of cute like Professor Negi?" Misa asked as she took another good look at him. "Don't know just got a second to look at him." Modoka responded.

"Asuna! Over here!" Konoka shouted as she waved her hand. Asuna came running over to Konoka. Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna were with them. "So what do you guys think of Duel Academy so far?" Asuna questioned as she took a seat next to Haruna. "It's awesome! The have tons of drinks!" Yue stated in between her drink that was Tomato Milk. "Yue was it?" A lady came over in a pink apron and glasses to Yue's side. "Um excuse me but I couldn't help and hear that you like unusually drinks. Well you see nobody here likes the drinks that we have so I was wondering if you want some for free drinks?" She asked. Yue's eyes got really big as she stopped drinking. "I'm Yue! I really like that offer that you just made! I just started also!" Yue replied as she jumped out of her seat. "I'm Dorothy, the manager that stocks everything at Duel Academy. Please to meet you Yue." Dorothy and Yue shook hands. "This is Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka and Haruna we all just started today." Yue pointed to each person as she spoke. "Why don't you take a look at some of the drinks that we have." Dorothy opened a refrigerator to let Yue see all the drinks she has been wanting. "I think I'll love this place more than Mahora Academy!" Yue shouted as she took a peek.

The doors opened so that everybody could see Jaden standing panting and his face was covered in sweat and he was covered in dirt. Asuna turned her head and froze. "Why the heck do you follow me?" Asuna yelled as she shot out of her seat. Dorothy turned her head and smiled. "Oh Jaden it's you. I haven't seen you in along time. Have you met the new girls?" Dorothy asked. "Have I? I've been chasing one of them down and challenging her to a duel and she has been running away before she can reply. Isn't that right Asuna?" Jaden said as everybody looked at Asuna. "But why me!? If you want to duel someone duel Setsuna or Yue!" Asuna yelled back as she took out her duel disk. "Go Asuna!" Konoka cheered as Jaden activated his duel disk. "LET'S duel!" Both of them yelled.

"I go!" Asuna took a card from her deck and added it to her hand. "Firs off I play the Field Spell Mahora Academy!" Asuna put the card in its slot. Mahora Academy rose behind her as Jaden looked in awe. "Wow this is where you came from?" Jaden asked. "Yeah it's where I grew up, but back to the duel. Then I play Mahora Student #12, Kuu Fei!" Asuna played the card down as Kuu Fei appeared on the field dressed like when she was going to the academy for class. Kuu Fei (1500/1200) "Isn't that the new card that you won at the Academy's tournament." Haruna asked. "Yeah I was just lucky that Setsuna defeated Chao before Chao came to me. Now back to the duel, when Kuu Fei is the only one on the field I can summon Mahora Student #19, Chao!" Asuna played Chao down. "And now her special ability activates! When Chao and Kuu Fei are both on the field I can summon 2 Cassiopeia tokens!" 2 Cassiopeia tokens came onto Asuna's side of the field. Chao (1700/1600). Jaden took a good look at Asuna's monster. "Wait aren't those monsters the same girls that were in the courtyard and assembly?" Jaden asked. "Yes these are girls that are in my class. You see Pegasus held a tournament at Mahora Academy and he said that the winning girl would get a deck that is based on their class. I won that tournament and he made me a deck that was based on Class 3-A. and now it's you turn so go!" Asuna stated as she stared at Jaden. "Okay my go! First I place Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Then I play Spark Cannon! This lets me turn one of your monster goes into defense mode! And I choose your Chao! Wow she has a cool name to say!" Jaden commanded as Sparkman got equipped with Spark Cannon and fired at Chao as she became in defense mode. "Then Sparkman attack Kuu Fei with Spark Gun!" Jaden commanded as Sparkman obeyed his order; Asuna got a smile on her face. "Jaden fell right into Asuna's trap!" Haruna cheered. "What do you mean I fell into her trap?" Jaden asked as Sparkman still attacked. "Yeah you did you see when ever a Cassiopeia token is on the field they take the hit instead of my other monsters! Now go Cassiopeia token!" Asuna laughed as one of the tokens took the hit instead of Kuu Fei! "I place one card face down and end my turn." Jaden let Asuna go.

"Oh did I forget to tell you my Mahora Academy's special effect, oh well when it's my standby phase and I have more monster than you for each monster that has Mahora Student in it's name you take 600 life points worth of damage! Have fun getting hit by my girls!" Asuna smiled as Kuu hit Jaden and Chao's double Chinese attack. Jaden lost 1200 life points in the process.

Jaden: 2800

Asuna: 4000

"Man this has to be the best duel this year!" Jaden yelled as he picked himself off the ground. "Hmph that wasn't by best attack it was simply my first attack just wait till you meet Evangeline. "My draw! First off Chao goes back into attack mode then I play Harpie's Feather Duster to clear your facedown card." Harpies Duster came onto the field and dusted away Jaden's Emergency Provisions. "My spell card, and who's Evangeline?" Jaden yelled as he looked back at Asuna who still hasn't finished her turn. "Don't tell me you are going to play Evangeline? In the regular form or other form?" Setsuna asked. "Other form." Asuna replied back. "Now back to the duel! I sacrifice my Kuu Fei and my token in order to summon Vampire Evangeline!" Kuu Fei and the token disappeared and Evangeline in her vampire form appeared on the field. Vampire Evangeline (2000/1800) "Now meet Evangeline one of the most powerful monster in my deck! She's not the strongest but she'll do." Asuna said as Evangeline gave her a look. "Like always Evangeline is giving Asuna a stare. Will it end?" Nodoka sighed as she shook her head. "Now I play Robot Partner! This spell card lets me take a monster that has Robot in its name and equip it attacks points to my Evangeline and I choose my Mahora Student #10 Robot Chachamaru!" Chachamaru appeared on the field net to Evangeline and vanished as Evangeline absorbed her 1800 Attack Points. "Now Chao attack Jaden's Sparkman with Fan Dance!" Chao took out 2 pink fans from behind her back and slice Sparkman in half, and then Sparkman disappeared. "Now Evangeline attack Jaden directly with Darkness Glacier!" Asuna commanded AS Evangeline uttered her spell and then a glacier of ice surrounded Jaden until his life points hit zero.

Jaden: 0

Asuna: 4000

The holograms faded away. "Asuna that was great! You didn't even lose a single life point like always!" Yue commented as she high fived Asuna. "Now that was an awesome duel! We should again!" Jaden commented as he held out his hand. "Sure." Asuna shook hands with him. A thump came from outside of the door. "I wonder who could that be?" Haruna said as she opened the door to see a mob of students. "Heh! How did they find us in here?" Konoka asked a she hid behind Setsuna. "Oh didn't I forget to tell you guys that this room is fixed up to every palm pilot on the Academy so your duel was being watched by every student!" Dorothy gave a smile as everybody came into the room. "A blue student grabbed Asuna's hand and asked, "I saw your duel and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Asuna looked at the floor. "No WAY!" Asuna yelled as she twisted the guy's hand and flung him away. "STOP!" Asuna yelled as she punched the ground causing waves go throughout the room. Everybody stopped and looked at Asuna. "Everybody out except for the people who were in here before!" Everybody filled out before Asuna got really mad.

"JADEN!" Syrus, Hasselberry, Chazz, Atticus and Alexis ran into the room. They saw the mark that Asuna had made when she punched the floor. "Jaden is it really true you got beat by a girl?" Syrus asked. "What do you mean by getting beat by a girl?" Asuna grabbed Syrus from the head and lifted him up as she does to Negi. "Wait Asuna you beat him?" Hasselberry asked as he looked at the girls in the room. He stopped and started at Setsuna. Setsuna stared at him back and looked away. _"She's really cute." _Hasselberry thought as he returned to look at the other girls. Chazz looked at everybody until he saw Nodoka with her pulled out of her face. He turned beat red. "Yeah I did beat him so he would stop chasing me around! And Syrus don't think that girls can't beat boys at anything because you might want to see Negi and Kotaru!" Asuna pulled Syrus near her face and he got beat red. "Now Asuna don't hurt the little boy here." Konoka pulled Syrus away from Asuna's grip. "Thank you." Syrus said. "Don't worry about it this always happens by the way I'm Konoka." Konoka gave Syrus a smile Syrus started to blush. "This is Setsuna, Haruna, Nodoka and the girl with Dorothy is Yue. " Konoka pointed to each girl. "I'm Hasselberry!" "I'm Alexis and this is my brother Atticus. I have to say that you guys are tough to beat. Especially that Chao girl." Alexis sighed at the sight of her defeat. "I'm Chazz Princeton and I would like to be your Prince!" Chazz grabbed Nodoka's hands. "Huh? I… um got to go!" Nodoka ran out of the room.

"Nice going you idiot! Nodoka only likes one boy and we're not going to tell who he is!" Haruna yelled in Chazz's face. "Chazz will you ever learn?" Alexis muttered under her breath. "Well I'll do whatever it takes to make Nodoka mine!" Chazz declared as he ran after her. "Konoka-sama it's time to get going to the Red Dorm." Setsuna said as she got out of her seat. "Okay Set-chan." Konoka followed Setsuna out of the door. "We better find Nodoka before she goes insane with Chazz! Come on Yue! We'll be back tomorrow Dorothy!" Haruna yelled as she and Yue ran out of the door. "Looks like I have to go to my dorm. Well see you guys later. " Asuna exclaimed as she walked past everyone. "Wait what dorm do you have?" Jaden asked. "Didn't you pay attention to Chancellor Shepherd this morning?" Syrus yelled at Jaden. "No exactly. I was sleeping and I woke up to about near the end." Jaden said back. "I'm in the Slyfer dorm. I have to room with Konoka." Asuna said before she walked out of the door. "Asuna is really hard to beat. School just got better!" Jaden shouted as everybody backed away from him. They huddled in a group. "Do you think a bit of Asuna rubbed off on him?" Hasselberry whispered. "Not a little a lot has rubbed off onto Jaden." Atticus whispered back. "What are you guys talking about?" Jaden asked as everybody separated. "Oh nothing. It's almost dinner we should be heading back to the barracks." Hasselberry stated as he left the room with everybody following him.

Slyfer Dorm:

"Man this is great!" Asuna stuffed her face with her dinner. "Jeez Asuna even here you still stuff your face with food." Ayaka commented. "What is that supposed to mean!" Asuna yelled after her mouth wasn't full. The whole 3-A class was sitting at each table closest to each other. Every other Slyfer except for Jaden was staring at the large group of girls. "They could have used more spice on the meat." Satsuki complained as she stared at the food before her. "Man what I wish that the food here was like the food back at Mahora!" Yuuna cried as she ate a little of the fish and rice. "But still I can't believe that Asuna beat the best duelist at the school de gozaru." Keade said. Asuna nearly choked at this comment. "Wait! You mean that Jaden was the best student at the school?" Asuna yelled to Keade who was sitting next to her. Jaden perked up his ears from the sound of his name. "Huh did someone call me?" Jaden looked around for the sound of the voice. "Guess it was my imagination." Jaden turned around back to his food. "Yup! We heard from students that Jaden has faced strong duelist and he hasn't been defeated except for once by Aster Phoenix! But then Jaden beat him back so he was again the best duelist on the island except that you have beaten him Asuna!" Jaden turned around to see Asuna standing out of her seat and walking to the door. "Hey Konoka what just happened?" Jaden asked. "Oh Jaden didn't see you there! Well you see we were just saying to Asuna that she had just beaten you." Konoka replied.

Everybody in the room stopped. "Jaden you got beat by a girl! And you are our best student!" A boy yelled from somewhere in the back of the room. "Now I can explain everything." Jaden replied as a mob of students surrounded his table. "Okay everybody break up!" Chao yelled over the crowd. But nobody heard her. "Everybody SIT BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Ayaka yelled so everybody could hear her. "Wow even here she is still like that." Natsumi commented as she started to sweat. "Now everybody who wants to know the truth you have to duel every new transfer girl! And if you win we'll let you do whatever you want but if you lose who have to leave Jaden and his friends alone! GOT IT!" Ayaka shouted as everybody nodded. "Wow Ayaka really was the class president. Those twins weren't lying." Jaden said. "Okay whoever wants to learn the information go outside NOW!" Ayaka commanded as everybody in the room except for Jaden, Hasselberry, Syrus and Class 3-A went outside. Ayaka received stares from her classmates as went outside. "Looks like we have a to duel a lot of students." Ayaka started to sweat as her classmates came closer to her.

Outside of the Dorm:

A senior Slyfer came up to Konoka and grabbed her arm. "Hey cutie would you do me the honor and duel me? And the name is Sky." Sky asked Konoka as she pulled her arm away. "Umm Sky dude don't get anywhere near Konoka or-" Misora couldn't finish her sentence before Setsuna was in between the tow with her sword out. "Don't' come anywhere Konoka-sama without getting past me! You got THAT!" Setsuna yelled. She put her sword back into her sheath and activated her duel disk. "Come on boys us girls won't bite!" Modoka yelled as she attracted boys near her. "Okay everybody get an opponent and DUEL!" Ayaka yelled as she too activated her duel disk. Everybody in Class 3-A was dueling all except for Asuna who was sound asleep in her dorm room.

Negi and Kotaru had just came back from going around the academy to find everybody outside dueling. "W-What happened here? "Kotaru asked as he looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw a duel happening. "Look it's Setsuna-san and she has her Swordmaster Warrior out! It looks like she is about to win her duel!" Negi pointed to Setsuna who was down to her last 100 Life Points and her opponent was down to his last 500. "Now Swordmaster Warrior attack with Hark Shinko!" Setsuna commanded. "No Way! I can't believe I got beat by a freshman!" Sky fell to the ground. "Ayaka! Setsuna just one her battle there's another down for the count!" Konoka signaled. Negi and Kotaru ran up to Konoka and Setsuna. "Setsuna-san do you know what's going on?" Negi asked as he watch his former students duel as if was a practice run. "Another one down Ayaka!" Makie yelled as Ako and Akira waved their arms signaling they had beaten their opponents. "Yup mine too!" Ayaka yelled back. Only 2 duels remained Chisame and Asakura's duel. "Come on Chisame and Asakura!" Kuu Fei cheered as everybody surrounded them. "Don't' worry this duel is over with this card spell card called Burning Flames! This spell card takes 1000 of your life points so your history Nitta" Asakura yelled as her spell card came into affect. "I can't believe that I lost to a girl." Nitta murmured before he fell to the ground. "Chisame is the only one left!" Chizuru yelled. "Not long before now! I play Computer Virus! This powers up my Chui from 1800 to 2500! Now Chui attack with Heart kiss!" Chui put her hands to her lips and blew a kiss toward the kids she was facing causing the remainder of his life points go to zero. "Alright every girl beat everybody!"

"Wow mina-san that was amazing!" Negi commented as they returned inside. "Oh that was nothing compared what the tournament was like." Makie smiled as they continued their interrupted dinner. "Wow girls that was amazing!" Jaden commented. Syrus agreed. "Now that was awesome! I can't believe that we even recorded it and sent it to every palm pilot on the island!" Hasselberry smile at Syrus and he smiled back. Mana choked on her food. "You mean that everybody saw all of our duels?" Mana got mad! And everybody knows when she gets mad don't get near her. "Jaden you might want to come with us for a second." Konoka grabbed Jaden's hand and pulled him outside of the dorm. "Why didn't you guys grab Syrus?" Konoka looked at Jaden. "We only pulled you out because you didn't do anything and when Mana gets mad don't get near her." Yue stated as she sipped her drink. Soon after Mana came out with Hasselberry and Syrus following after with a bunch of bruises on them. "She threw spoons at us." Hasselberry confessed as he touched one of the bruises on his neck. "I wouldn't touch those bruises if I were you." Negi said but Hasselberry already touched his neck and cried out in pain. "Mana! Come on you two! Get back inside, I'll have to make sure you guys are okay. I'm a nurse." Ako urged as she pulled Hasselberry and Syrus inside next to her. "Kotaru can you bring me water and Negi bring me the first aid kit." Ako instructed as they brought the items. "Okay this will hurt so Kuu Fei and Keade hold them down." Ako smiled as the two girls grabbed both of the boys' arms. "Now everybody cover their ears there'll be lots of screaming." Ako said as she dipped a washcloth into the water. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." Jaden announced as Negi followed him. "Negi was it?" Jaden asked as he stopped on the stairs. "Yeah it is. I'm your new roommate Jaden-san!" Negi bowed to him. "You don't have to call me san just call me Jaden." Jaden replied. "Okay Jaden." Negi smiled at his new roommate as he followed behind him.

Next day during breakfast:

"Hey Negi can you come here for a moment?" Asuna pulled Negi off to the side of the room. "What is it?" Negi asked. "Don't use any magic while we are here unless you want the whole academy to find out. Got it?" Asuna asked as she looked straight at Negi. "But what if Jaden or somebody else finds out when I'm helping you guys or saving somebody?" Negi questioned. "Then we'll have to consult with the whole class, and Kotaru can't show his ears or do Lycanthropy here." Asuna said as she and Negi returned to the table. Over the intercom "Will Asuna and Setsuna please come to the Chancellors office please." Asuna and Setsuna looked at each other. "Did we do something?" Setsuna asked. Asuna and Setsuna left the room and walked up the road with everybody staring at them. "We'll just have to wait and see if Asuna and Setsuna-neechan are in trouble and today's class." Kotaru replied.

Chancellors Shepherd's office:

"We have heard from severely students that you have had a duel since you got there yesterday isn't that correct?" Shepherd asked. "Yeah I guess that is correct. I dueled Jaden and beat him while Setsuna dueled this senior named Sky and won." Asuna replied to the Chancellors answer. "Well that is all I needed to hear. You both are now Obelisk Blue students." Shepherd gave both of them a smile as he handed them their new uniforms. "Wait! Everybody else that just transferred except for Negi and Kotaru dueled yesterday and won but they all dueled freshmen or sophomores." Asuna exclaimed. "Well that doesn't count because they have to duel seniors and juniors to get put up a dorm. I'm allowing an exception for you Asuna because you beat Jaden." He replied as he walked them over to the changing rooms. "Now both of you have to sit with the Obelisk students and you are now official part of their dorm." He announced. Setsuna changed out of her red uniform into the blue blazer and white shirt she was given and she also put on the Obelisk mini skirt. She also put on the light blue fingerless gloves she was given. Asuna tore off her uniform and put the same thing on as Setsuna except for the mini skirt she put on blue cargo pants. "Here Chancellor Shepherd. May we go back to breakfast now?" Setsuna asked as she gave Shepherd her old uniform. "Yes both of you may. And I hope to see you duel soon." He gave a smile as he opened the door for both of them and they left.

Negi was waiting outside of the dorm when he saw both of the girls coming. "Everybody they are back and they both look different!" Negi shouted as everybody ran outside. "Look everybody they have a blue uniforms!" Yue pointed out. Asuna and Setsuna reached them. "What happened! And why are you wearing blue uniforms?" Fuuka asked. "We have been promoted to Obelisk Blue." Asuna faced her classmate's screams. "So that means you have been promoted to the best class in the academy." Hasselberry said. "We only got promoted because Setsuna defeated a senior and I defeated the best duelist on the island and instead of getting promoted to Ra yellow we got to be in the best class." Asuna yelled as she went back inside to eat. "That means you guys can't sit with us at classes now!" Makie cried. "Hey it isn't our fault!" Asuna said in between her bites. "Come on lets go to class before we get detention." Nodoka faintly said as she left the room with Yue and Haruna.

Class:

Dr. Crowler was speaking on how to defend yourself if you are caught between not using you magic and trap cards. "Now if you have Water Lily in your hand you may use her effect but how much does it cost to use her effect? Why don't we ask one of our new Obelisk students? How about Asuna." He asked as he looked toward the direction of Asuna and Setsuna. Asuna was at her desk sleeping and Setsuna was trying to get her awake. "Is that girl sleeping!" Crowler asked sounding a little annoyed. "Um yes Dr. Crowler." Setsuna said back as she shook Asuna till she opened her eyes. "Huh Setsuna did I fall asleep?" Asuna asked as she sat up and found that everybody was staring at her. "You did and you are harder to wake up than the Slacker Jaden, and for you punishment you have to duel me!" He yelled as Asuna looked at him. "You win which I highly doubt that will happen you get to miss my class for a week but if you lose you have detention for a whole month." Crowler shouted as he activated his duel disk. "Wait we're dueling now but I don't have my duel disk with me?" Asuna looked around until Setsuna gave Asuna hers. "Go." Setsuna murmured as she pushed her down the stairs. Asuna jumped onto the stage and activated her duel disk.

Crowler: 4000

Asuna: 4000 

"Let's DUEL!" Asuna yelled as she drew her cards. "I'll let age before beauty." Crowler said. "Hmph I have both of those things!" Asuna joked that the whole class started to laugh. "First off I play the field spell Mahora Academy then I play Mahora Student #15 Setsuna!" Asuna placed both cards down and again Mahora Academy rose behind her. "This brings back memories!" Yuuna yelled as everybody else agreed with her. "Hey isn't that the same girl that got transferred into Obelisk?" A Slyfer boy asked Chizuru. "Yup! Asuna's deck is based on Mahora Academy's Middle School Class 3-A." Chizuru replied. "Now Setsuna's special effect activated. Whenever she is the only one on the field I can summon any Mahora Student that's from 12-21! And I choose my Mahora Student #20 Kaede!" Setsuna (1800/1700) and Kaede (1700/1600). "And I'm not done when both of these girls are on the field I can summon Mahora Student #12 and 18, Kuu Fei and Mana!" Mana and Kuu Fei appeared on the field next to them. Mana (1600/1500) and Kuu Fei (1500/1200). "She's going to use that strategy!" Konoka yelled as everybody else looked at her. "Then I place 2 face down cards and I end my turn." Asuna let Crowler go as he drew his card. "First of I play the magic card Magic Space Typhoon to get rid of you 2 face downs!" Magical Space Typhoon appeared on the field. Asuna got a smug look on her face, "Not so fast I activate De Spell! So your typhoon stops and I my Turn Clock is now activated when you activate a spell card! This trap card makes you skip the rest of your turn!" Asuna yelled as a clock appeared on the field and made Crowler skip the rest of his turn. "Without finishing the rest of my turn you can attack me directly!" Crowler realized. He looked like he was about to cry. "That's the whole point! Now Kuu Fei attack with Matipozo, Kaede attack with Shadow Fist, Setsuna attack with Hyakka Ryouran and last but not least Mana attack with Sniper Grip!" Asuna commanded as everybody watched his or her teacher get clobbered in 2 turns. "This can't be possible!" Crowler yelled as he took the hits.

Crowler: 0

Asuna: 4000

"Now I get to skip your class for a week!" Asuna said as she walked back to her seat. "ASUNA! ASUNA!" Konoka cheered as everybody from class 3-A joined in with her. "Looks like we have a new best student in school now." Shepherd whispered as he watched Asuna go back to her seat.

aruna said as she opened the dor.Harunahanajdbsajdhajk


	3. Chapter 3

Later during lunch at Dorothy's store:

Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry were eating their lunch when Dorothy came and dropped off some drinks. "So Asuna I hear that you beat Crowler. Is that true?" Dorothy asked as Asuna looked at her. "Yeah she did." Syrus said as he took a bit out of his sandwich that Konoka prepared. "I only did it to get out his class for a week. He is so boring!" Asuna said as she laid her head down on the table. "Wow someone actually agrees with Jaden on this subject." Syrus said in amazement. At that very moment Chazz came in. "Nodoka I didn't know that you were going to be here." Chazz said as he took a seat next to Hasselberry. "What do you mean Princeton? Everywhere I look I see you following Haruna, Nodoka and I! So don't say that you didn't know that we weren't going to be here!" Yue yelled. Everybody jumped. "I haven't seen Yue like this since she was doing the pillow fight back in Kyoto!" Haruna said. "Now get your but out of here!" Chazz did what Yue said in a heartbeat. Yue was panting and she sweating all over.

"Yue calm down. Now just taste the drink that Dorothy just got." Konoka sweetly said, as Yue became her old self again. "Dorothy what type of drink is it?" Yue asked as she got a gleam in her eye and her forehead shone. "Its called Parfait Juice! It's has the all the flavors of a parfait and made it into a juice!" Dorothy smiled as she passed the juice box over to Yue. "That has to be the worst drink ever made." Syrus whispered to the group as Yue started to drink the box. "You should see some of the drinks that she had drank back at Mahora! She had hot soda, Tomato Milk, Rice Soda and the worst was Densely Peach Syrup." Asuna said. "That's right there is the new shipment of food waiting at the dock. Ill be right back!" Dorothy cried as she exited the room.

Asuna took the last sandwich, as Jaden's hand was centimeters away from it. "Asuna! That it isn't fair! You had 3 sandwiches and I only had 2 so that should be mine!" Jaden yelled as he tried to take the sandwich from Asuna. "Too late sucker! My hand got it first so ha!" Asuna yelled! She was trying to eat and at the same time get Jaden off of her. "Jaden it is mine! So get off of me or I'll to make you get off by force!" Asuna kicked Jaden in the arm but he still held on. "JADEN! Will you get off of me! ADEAT!" Asuna yelled without realizing that she had preformed magic. "ASUNA!" Setsuna yelled as she tried to stop the artifact from coming but it was too late. The artifact had already came to Asuna and she was beating Jaden with it. "Asuna you idiot!" Yue yelled as she hit Asuna on the head, which made her stop what she was doing. Hasselberry and Syrus were big eyed as they look at the Fan sword that was in Asuna's hands. Everybody else was either scared or confused on what happened. "How did get that sword?" Hasselberry asked looking dumbfounded. "Asuna, you idiot! I can't believe after you even warned Negi not to use magic, You are the one to use magic and now we have to erase their memories!" Yue yelled as she went all out on Asuna. "Huh? Magic, erase memories, I don't get it. Do you get it Sy?" Jaden asked, he lifted himself off the ground. "A-A-A-Asuna did magic so that means." Syrus pointed to everybody, "She a magic user!" He yelled as Nodoka covered his mouth. "Setsuna you know what to do." Konoka said as Setsuna punched Hasselberry and Syrus in the stomach causing them to faint for a little.

Jaden saw what happened and prevented Setsuna from reaching him. "Why the heck did you do that!" Jaden yelled as he tried to wake up Hasselberry and Syrus. "We have to bring you to the class." Setsuna said as she lifted Hasselberry onto her back and Syrus onto Asuna's back. "Come." Haruna grabbed Jaden's hand and pulled him out of the shop until they reached the Slyfer dorm. Ayaka saw them first. She stared at them then saw that Asuna was holding her Harism Fan. She ran inside and called the whole class 3-A outside including Kotaru and Negi. They reached them and Setsuna and Asuna placed Hasselberry and Syrus down on the ground and Haruna pushed Jaden into the middle of the class. "Asuna you called you artifact in front of him didn't you de gozaru?" Keade asked as Asuna recalled her artifact. "I didn't mean too but he was taking the last sandwich and I already had it in my hand. But that isn't the problem! We have to erase their memories!" Asuna pointed to Jaden. "No!" Negi stepped forward. "We have to tell them or later they will find out again, then we will have to erase their memories again." Negi looked straight at Jaden, "I'm a…"

"Jaden I'm a wizard and everybody here is my partner." Negi forward said. Jaden looked at him with confusion. "You're a wizard?" Jaden hit his head until his hands were red. "Jaden! Stop it or else you will hurt yourself aru!" Kuu Fei caught Jaden's hands so he couldn't hurt himself anymore. "This is true! Maybe if you become Asuna's partner then you will understand." Kotaru yelled. Asuna grabbed Kotaru and threw him into the forest. "Don't say that he can be my partner! I'm not even a Ministra!" Asuna yelled Negi drew a magic circle around Asuna. "Negi! You erase this circle right now!" Asuna yelled as she looked at Negi who was smiling. "Jaden pucker up!" Kuu Fei yelled as she let go of Jaden and pushed him toward Asuna who turned around just in time so their lips met. "PACTIO!" Everybody yelled as they lifted their hands in the air.

The circle started to glow until Jaden's card was formed. Syrus opened his eyes and saw Asuna and Jaden kissing. Jaden and Asuna stayed like that for another 2 seconds until Asuna pushed him away. "WHY EVERYBODY YOU ARE GOING TO GET IN SERIOUS PAIN!" Asuna yelled as everybody backed away. "ADEAT!" Asuna yelled as her sword came out, this time it was the real thing. The steel sword in her hand was waving out at everybody. Syrus was forced to open his eyes before the blade could come near him. "Syrus! LOOK OUT!" Jaden yelled. Syrus shot straight up and ran before Asuna could get anywhere near him. He ran toward the circle the same way that Yue was going. They both bumped into each other so their lips met on the circle. They both fell back as their heads hit. Syrus's card came out of the card and went to Yue. "Syrus formed a Pactio with Yue!" Konoka yelled as she tripped over Hasselberry who was just awakened from his slumber. "What in tarnation is going on?" Hasselberry asked as he helped Konoka up from the ground. "Just run away from Asuna!" Konoka cried as she pulled him away. She let go of him near the circle because Asuna was coming toward her. He looked in all direction until he saw Asuna carrying a large sword. "Sam Hill!" Hasselberry called as he ran toward the circle where Setsuna was standing. "Setsuna look out!" Hasselberry called out but it was too late Hasselberry had already ran into inter locking their lips over the circle. e SHe S


	4. Chapter 4

"STOP!" Ayaka yelled as everybody stopped where they were. Asuna's sword disappeared. "Now everybody sit!" She called as everybody followed her command. "Since Negi-sensei didn't erase the circle Hasselberry and Syrus also formed a Pactio with Yue and Setsuna." Everybody stared at Hasselberry and Setsuna who were still on top of each other. Hasselberry realized and jumped off of her, blushing a dark red and Setsuna was blushing uncontrollably. Then everybody shifted their attention to the people that were just getting up after their bump to their heads. "Did we just kiss?" Yue asked, her face was turning a light shade of pink. "I think so." Syrus replied facing the other way and turning a dark shade of pink. "So we better tell them. Well it's like this Negi is a wizard and everybody here is his partner." Jaden explained as he helped his friends off the ground. "And so let's just say that Syrus has just became a partner with Yue, Hasselberry became a partner with Setsuna and Jaden became a partner with Asuna. And don't ask how and why it occurred. You made a Pactio by kissing each other on the lips over the circle." Kotaru explained as the boys got open mouths. "So you mean we just became partners with them?" Jaden asked as he pointed toward Asuna. "At least their cards formed." Yue stated as she took a look at Syrus's card and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Haruna asked as she took the card from Yue's hand. On it was Syrus with a sword in his hands, with a shield on his other hand. He was wearing a dark blue formal robe with a red belt going across his waist. He also was wearing tan pants with black boots. "This has to be the opposite of what Syrus is!" Yue fell to the ground laughing. "Let's see what Hasselberry's card looks like." Setsuna took a look at Hasselberry's card then laid it face down on the ground. On Hasselberry's card was him with his Dinosaur eyes, with one knee on the ground. Her wore a tan vest with a black shirt underneath and dark green cargo pants. His head was still wrapped around in his hat. Behind him was the sun, his hands were on the ground. "Here if you want to look at it." Konoka swiped the card and smiled then handed it back to Setsuna.

"Now let's take a look at Jaden's." Fuuka and Fumika got an evil look in their eye. They swiped Jaden's card from Asuna and gasped. There on his card was him with silver hair and light midnight blue eyes. He wore a silver coat long blazer with dark blue pants and black boots on. He had a white shirt and behind was the moon. He had a smile on his face. "This has to be a trick desu!" Fumika cried as she gave it back to Asuna. "Is it really that bad?" Jaden asked as he peered over Asuna's shoulder and saw the card. "That isn't me is it?" Jaden asked as he looks at Asuna. "No the Pactio card shows what you are meant to be or what you heart is." Negi answers Jaden's questions right before the bell rings. "Well see you guys later, I'm going to practice since you guys again have Crowler." Asuna walks off into the woods and summons her artifact. "Lucky." Jaden murmured under his breath. Asuna rights around and grabbed a pebble from the ground and flung at Jaden's head landing on its target. Jaden turned his head toward her; he had an angry look. "Why the heck did you do that for!" Jaden yelled as he threw the rock back at Asuna whom easily dodge it. "Case I heard what you said! There are more things about me that you'll understand when you begin your training." And with that she walked off. "Training?" Syrus asked. "This should be fun." Haruna said as he face turned evil. "Sarge I don't like the sound of this." Hasselberry said as he ran toward the building.

At Night at Obelisk Dorm:

Asuna was lying in her new room with Setsuna her roommate. They were discussing the day's events. "Setsuna do you think that it was wise to make a Pactio?" Asuna asked as she put on her nightgown. "Don't ask me, I had to make a Pactio with Hasselberry because he couldn't stop before he reached me and the circle." Setsuna snapped back making Asuna jump. "Well at least you weren't force to make a Pactio." Asuna replied as she went into her bed. "I think that we should train at all cost." Asuna turned her head toward Setsuna. Setsuna looked at her in disbelief. "They are not of the magical society, but they do seen that they have traits that we can use. But one thing worries me." Asuna sat up and looked at Setsuna who was placing her sword on the chair next to her. "Princeton. He keeps on following Nodoka and what happens when he sees us talking about magic or doing magic. And on top of that he hangs around Jaden. I can't seem to think another way than to make a Pactio with someone so he won't tell anyone if sees or hear anything about magic." Setsuna turned away from Asuna who had thrusted the covers over her. "Talk with Negi about it tomorrow at breakfast." And with that Asuna closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning:

"Finally I get to sleep in later that 5:00! I feel great!" Asuna walked next to Setsuna who had her eye's closed. Jaden was coming out of his room just putting on his shoes when he spotted them coming down the road. "Asuna! Setsuna!" He waved to them as he ran down the stairs. "Morning Jaden, is everybody in the kitchen eating?" Setsuna asked as he came running to them. "Not exactly, they went into the forest early in the morning with Syrus and Hasselberry. Negi said that I had to wait for Asuna for partner training whatever that is." Jaden said as Asuna balled her fist. "Asuna calm down. Jaden partner training is that you and Asuna have to practice together with magic and physical exercise." Setsuna explained. "Oh that is what that is." He gave Setsuna a smile. "I wonder why Hasselberry left if you are his partner." Jaden said directly to Setsuna, she started to blush a dark red. "Don't ask me, now let's go find everybody." Setsuna stormed off towards the forest. "Is she always like that?" Jaden pointed to Setsuna. "Rarely." Asuna replied as she followed.

Deep in the Forest:

"Tel Ma Amortista!" Negi pointed his staff at Hasselberry who was trying to defend himself from the magic. The wind magic blasted at Hasselberry as he flew into the air and landed on a branch feet first. "Wow! That was nice Hasselberry!" Akira commented as she launched multiple water blast at him. He dodged them easily unknowing that Chao was right behind. "Not so fast!" Chao threw punches at him from behind. "Sam Hill how many girls are there?" Hasselberry cried as he jumped from branch to branch dodging each of Chao's punches. "My turn de gozaru!" Kaede dropped from above Hasselberry and threw kunais at him while he was trying to dodge Chao's punches and Akira's water blast. "There's only 29 of us!" Chao answered as she landed a punch on his face leaving a bruise. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 16 Kaede appeared out of nowhere and started to attack Hasselberry. He placed his arms in front of his face and protected himself for the attacks but none of them came. He took down his arms and a shuriken went past him and made a cut on his face. "Hasselberry never let down your guard!" Chao took advantage of this opportunity and launched multiple attacks him making serious contact.

"Everybody that's enough!" Negi yelled as the clones disappeared and everybody jumped to the ground. Hasselberry was covered in bruises from his head to his toe. "Hasselberry you are probably the longest person to survive these girl's attacks! A whole 12:00 minutes not bad!" Kotaru commented as he slapped his back causing Hasselberry to go to the ground. "Most boys that try to face us usually last about 10 seconds before they quit." Akira said as she helped Hasselberry go over to Ako. "Ten 4, where's Syrus?" Hasselberry asked as he looked around the forest. "He's training in magic with Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Konoka, and the twins." Ako wrapped a cloth over his shoulder. "Hey looks its Asuna, Setsuna and Jaden." Kotaru yelled.

Where Syrus is:

"Practi-Bigi-Naru Ardescat!" Syrus pointed his beginner wand in the air and a small flame came out of it's tip. "Not bad, considering that you have been practicing since 4:00 A.M." Haruna said as Syrus gave her a death glare. "Yeah I'm going to bed early tonight." Syrus stated as he tried to the spell over again but with a bigger flame. Yue gave him a no nod; "Nope training for you boys is all on! So that means that you will have to keep on practicing until 12:00 tonight then we'll wake you guys up again at 5:00 A.M." Yue gave an evil smile at Syrus who had his mouth open. "Why don't we try a harder spell such as this one, Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edate!" Yue yelled as her palm fired out a lightning at Syrus making contact on him paralyzing him. "That is a spell that took me at least a month to master it." Yue said as she walked away from Syrus. "Konoka you can heal him." Konoka walked over to Syrus and waved her hand over him and was able to move again. "Wow Konoka you have a lot of magic in you!" Syrus said as he got up and recited the same words that Yue said. "I have more magic in me that Negi has." Konoka gave him a smile. Syrus turned pink and uttered the words fast as he could and aimed at the sky and lightning came out of his hand full power. Lightning struck the clouds above him making thunderclouds.

Shepherd looked out his window and saw the lightning coming out from the forest. "That's strange isn't lightning supposed come from the sky not the ground?" He asked out loud to himself. Just then he saw Negi and Kotaru come out of the forest; Negi was holding his wand. "Wait isn't that 2 of our new students?" He asked himself as he looked at everybody as they came out of the forest. "Aren't most of those students the transfer students?" He took a long good look at them then turned back to his desk.

Gym Class:

"Okay students work on those laps! You still have 20 more to go! Asuna, Misora, Kaede, Ku Fei, Chao and Setsuna have already finished their 50 laps so hurry up!" Ms. Fontana yelled as Asuna dabbed herself with a towel. "This is easy comparing what we had to do back Mahora, now that was hard." Misora said as she stretched her arms. "Ms. Fontana I'm done!" Makie yelled as she sat next to Chao. "I have a message for all the new transfer students and Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry to meet with him right now. All new transfer students and Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry please go Chancellor Shepherd's office. He wants to have a word with you." Ms. Fontana yelled, everybody left leaving only a few people behind.

Shepherd's Office:

"I was looking out at the sea this morning when I saw a lightning bolt coming from the forest, and I asked myself aren't lightning bolts supposed to come from the sky no the ground. Then a couple of minutes later all of you came out of the forest." Shepherd turned to his open mouthed students. "Then I saw Negi carrying a wooden staff in his right hand and that got me thinking maybe all of you are something more that normal." He stared at Negi. Ayaka took a step forward. "Chancellor Shepherd, with all due respect there's nothing wrong with any of us. WE just came here to get better at dueling that is all." She formally said making everybody shocked. "When have you ever said anything like that to us!" Asuna yelled. "Hey will you pipe down! I'm trying to do something!" She snapped back making Asuna jump. "I don't think that's Ayaka, she's being too nice if you ask me." Konoka whispered to Syrus. "Wait I think that she sounds like Evangeline!" Negi said as everybody turned to him.

Ayaka gave him a smirk. "Very good boya it thought that you would soon catch on. Don't worry I have already informed Shepherd about everything." Ayaka/Evangeline said. Everybody got really big open mouths. "Yes Negi for you see Evangeline and I have met before. We met right before you came to Duel Academy, we met at Mahora Academy." He stated as he turned away from them. "Evangeline was a friend of mine when I came to meet with the headmaster. He introduced us and when I got the letter from Asuna I called Evangeline right away and she said not to worry but then you 3 found out about Negi." He pointed to Jaden, Hasselberry and Syrus. "Yeah great job Asuna for showing to the princes here." Ayaka/Evangeline said as Asuna advanced to her. "Now Asuna that is still Ayaka aru." Kuu Fei held Asuna so she wouldn't hurt Ayaka. "Princes?" Jaden said as he looked to the ceiling in confusion. "You'll understand when HE comes. Chachamaru hurry turns off the power! Shoot the power just went back on will have to talk to you later!" And with that Ayaka became herself. "Was Evangeline in me?" Ayaka asked, she stared at where she was. "I hate it when she does that!" She turned red. "Isn't Evangeline a vampire in your deck?" Jaden asked. "Do you think that we should tell him, Chancellor?" Kotaru looked at Chizuru; she gave him a smile. "I think we should fill in the details that we didn't tell you guys yesterday. Well you see that our class isn't exactly normal. You see Evangeline is vampire like in Asuna's deck. She has 2 forms: a normal form and vampire form. Setsuna here is part bird, Kaede is a ninja, Kuu Fei and Chao are martial artists, Yue and Nodoka are magic users and Mana is a demon hunter." Natsumi explained as Jaden looked at the girls. "So my partner is part bird?" Hasselberry asked as he took a long good look at Setsuna. "Evangeline already told me that, but what really amazes me is that you are a full fledge wizard Negi and such at a young age. And Kotaru I hear that you and Negi are doing really well with dueling since both of you just started recently." Shepherd commented as both boys bowed in thanks. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Fuuka piped up. "No the real thing I wanted to talk about is that Evangeline warned me that a great evil that is more powerful than anything that you guys have fought." Shepherd stated. Negi thought for a second that happened that was evil. "I can't believe that something more powerful than what we faced is actually possible." Kotaru breathed, his stomach got butterflies. "That's all you may go back to your class." And with that Shepherd dismissed them.

Outside of the office:

Everybody stood outside of the office; they all had shocked faces. "Jaden! Asuna!" Asakura turned her head to see Alexis and Chazz running down the hall. "Look out it's the stalker." Haruna said as Chazz hid behind Alexis out of Yue's eyes. "Where have you guys been? Everybody is waiting for you guys! There's 2 new girls down stairs demanding for all of you!" Alexis shouted in one breath. "Girls. Waiting for us?" Jaden and Asuna said together, they both looked at each other in confusion. "Yeah one girl had long straight blonde hair and the other looks like a robot!" Chazz exclaimed. "Evangeline and Chachamaru is here!" All of Class 3-A shouted; they ran down the hall all together leaving Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Hasselberry behind.

Assembly Hall:

"Hoi! Wisecrack where are the rest of the students? I know there's more, because Asuna and the boya just transferred here!" Jaden and Asuna ran through the door and stood frozen well Asuna did. "E-E-Evangeline!" Asuna cried, Evangeline turned her head away from making fun of Crowler and turned her head to everybody running in. "Come on Chachamaru let's have a reunion with everybody." She sarcastically said as Chachamaru followed after her as she went up the stairs to the front of the class. "How are you? How did you?" Asuna stammered with her sentences until Kotaru came and smacked her back making her spit out her sentences. "How are you here? And how did you get here?" Evangeline shifted her gaze onto Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry. "All outside now!" Evangeline yelled, she pasted Jaden and pulled him by the shirt outside. All other students stood up. "The new Transfer students I mean!" Evangeline yelled. Everybody did what she said at automatically did what she said out of fear. "Come on boya's." Evangeline walked along as Jaden staggered behind her trying to keep his balance as Evangeline grabbed his shirt.

Outside in the Courtyard:

Evangeline let go of Jaden's shirt and he finally got to be straight again. Everybody else was running behind catching up. Negi was the first to reach them. "Evangeline what are you doing here?" Negi asked, Evangeline gave him a star that gave him the creeps. "She came to train all of you. Shepherd and the Mahora School Dean asked me to." Chachamaru bowed to Jaden, Syrus and Hasselberry. "This is Chachamaru the robot of class 3-A." Ayaka whispered to Syrus. Syrus jumped at this comment. "She's a robot!" Syrus pointed to Chachamaru, she turned her head. Two hands landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Chao and Satomi over him. "We built her plus her 2 other sisters." Satomi gave him a smile. "Master has brought her things with her that are in her resort that is back at Asuna's room." Chachamaru bowed again then faced to Negi and Kotaru. "The headmaster wanted me to give this to you." She handed both boys a new deck. . "Wow the headmaster really gave us new decks?" Kotaru asked, he looked at his cards and saw that it resembled all dogs and wolves, while Negi's deck resembled the wizards that he knew. "He also said that Kotaru has to move in with Jaden and Negi for more experience." Evangeline added as she stared at the 5 boys: Syrus, Jaden, Hasselberry, Negi and Kotaru. "Everybody follow me to my reso-" Evangeline was interrupted by Chazz and Alexis running down the road towards them. "What's with you guys Crowler is in a state with her!" Alexis pointed to Evangeline. Evangeline walked up to her and stared at her eyes. Alexis jumped a little at the sight at her staring at her.

Evangeline stared at Alexis's eyes after 10 second she looked away and went back next to Chachamaru. "Negi make a Pactio with her." She said. Alexis stared at her with confusion. _**"What's a Pactio?"**_ She thought as she looked at everybody's faces: they were all open. "M-M-M-Make a Pactio with Alexis! But I hardly know her!" Negi replied as he got dizzy. "And let's see if this boy is worth it." Evangeline opened her eyes and stared right at Chazz then closed her eyes. "Nodoka make a Pactio with this boy." Nodoka began to blush. "You want him to make a Pactio with him! You have got to be kidding me!" Asuna yelled. "Here I'll make the Pactio circle just for you." Evangeline drew a Pactio circle around Negi and everybody else stepped back. Mana got behind Alexis and pushed her into the circle where Negi was standing. "Alexis-san please don't do anything until after I do this to you." Negi stood on his tiptoes and kissed Alexis's on the lips causing her Pactio to form. "PACTIO!" Everybody yelled except for Chazz you still didn't know what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to space out the sentences thanks tot a friend! I really hope you like it!

-AnimeRaven259

Negi quickly backed away from Alexis leaving her speechless and dizzy from what just happened. Asakura picked up Alexis's Pactio card and handed it to Negi. "Okay next is Nodoka and the other boya brat." Evangeline looked the other way as Nodoka stepped onto the circle. Chazz didn't know what to do either run away from her or kiss her like what Negi did.

"Hurry Princeton!" Yue urged she pushed toward Nodoka with full force that he kissed her without realizing it. Both of them blushed and quickly separated just in time for the card to form and go to Nodoka. Evangeline started walking toward the Obelisk dorm with everybody following her.

They arrived at Asuna's room and quickly filled inside. There in the center of the room was Evangeline's resort. "Hold hands!" She instructed and everybody did what he or she was told. Soon after they were transported to the resort. They arrived at the end of it where they would usually be sent. Jaden looked around the place in awe.

"Wow this is cool!" He complimented.

"Negi, Nodoka, Yue, Setsuna and Asuna activate their cards as soon as we got to the battle area." Evangeline and Chachamaru lead everybody to the battle area, which was an empty large space for fights.

"Now do it!" She demanded as her hand went blue.

"Partner Alexis Rhodes! Show me the power with in! Activate!"

"Partner Syrus Truesdale! Show me the power within! Activate!"

"Partner Chazz Princeton! Show me the power within! Activate!" "Partner Jaden Yuki! Show me the power within! Activate!" "

Partner Tyranno Hasselberry! Show me the power within! Activate!" Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Yue and Nodoka yelled as all of the people that were said started to change into what they looked like on their Pactio cards. Chazz wore his same old black blazer with white pants and a red shirt. He also was wearing a deck case on his waist. Alexis changed into a strapless light blue shirt with a red bow at the back and a blue mini skirt with laced up light blue boots. Her hair was changed so she wore a headband that was colored white.

"Wow this is really what happens when you activate your Pactio card?" Syrus asked, he looked at himself.

"Now Negi activate everybody's else except mine." Negi does what Evangeline instructed and activates everybody else's Pactio card. "Now let's break up into 2 groups: the people who use magic and the other's who don't." Everybody broke up so that Syrus was the only one on the magic side. Evangeline climbed the stairs and sat down on one of the top steps. "Now fight." She yelled as Chachamaru lunged for Jaden.

"Look out!" Asuna jumped and grabbed Jaden and they both hit the ground before Chachamaru's attack.

"Thanks Asuna." Jaden said, he lifted both of them off the ground. "Just stay behind me if you want to live." She whispered, "ADEAT!" Asuna's big sword came back into her hand.

"How did you get that?" Jaden asked getting back onto his feet. "Just yell Adeat, and what ever your Pactio item is, it will come to you." Asuna instructed, she blocked an attack from Yue.

"Okay, ADEAT!" Jaden cried out, his whole right arm glowed then out of nowhere his duel disk appeared. "What! My Pactio item is a duel disk!" Jaden saw the cards in the deck slot and pulled out the top card it was Flame Wingman.

"Why don't you say the name!" Asuna called out; she slashed her way through Syrus's pathetic fire attack.

"Okay, here I go Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted, the card became engulfed in white light then all of sudden Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is right in front of Jaden. "Cool! Okay Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack!" Jaden commanded, Flame Wingman obeyed his command and nearly burned more than half of the other side including Syrus in the process!

"JADEN! You're going to get it! Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edate!" Syrus chanted, he put his palm out so it was facing Jaden. Asuna saw it coming and jumped in front of him.

"Get behind me! This is going to be rough!" Asuna placed her sword in front of them as Syrus launched his attack at him. The spell hit the sword and reflected it back toward him. "That wasn't suppose to happen!" He cried out. Yue turned her head back to her partner and got in front of him taking the attack. "AHH!" Yue cried out, she fell back onto Syrus.

"You idiot! Why don't you actually pay attention to what just happened! Now say Adeat!" Yue instructed, she tried to move her hands form her wand but found no luck. "Okay…ADEAT!" Syrus was engulfed with dark blue light for a second then after in his hands was a wand. The wand was white wood, at the top of the wand it was shaped into a Z; it was covered in dark blue ribbon.

"Now heal me!" Yue yelled, Syrus did exactly what she said and Yue was allowed to move again. "Good job I guess." She murmured. Syrus gasped at her, "That is all I get for healing you?" She coldly nodded back to him.

"Hyaken Haryo!" Setsuna swung her sword making a wave of high-speed air tackle into Nodoka.

Wow that is some major speed that you have their little missy!" Hasselberry complimented, he dodged an attack from Negi.

"Trying saying Adeat." Setsuna slashed her way through one of the many spells that Konoka did.

"Okay, ADEAT!" Hasselberry's hand glowed until black fingerless gloves appeared. "Let's try these babies out!" Hasselberry punched the ground causing waves go throughout out the battlefield. Everybody else except Hasselberry was wobbling trying to stay on his or her feet.

"Let's take this fight into the air!" Negi cried out, he hopped onto this staff and flew into the air.

"Right behind you Negi-sensei!" Setsuna's wings sprouted out of her back and she blew after Negi.

"Wow Setsuna has beautiful wings!" Hasselberry stared at her wings for 30 seconds until none other than Asuna punched him back into reality.

"Get back into the fight or else the wizards will win! Got it!" Asuna got up in his face that it scared him. He nodded back.

Where Alexis is:

Alexis was sitting next to Evangeline on the steps. Evangeline stared at her. "Why aren't you fighting?" She coldly asked.

"I hate fighting. I can't stand be near it so I have to back out." Alexis replied. Evangeline stared back to the fighting going around her. "Evangeline can I ask you something?" Alexis stared at the vampire.

"What is it?"

"How did you meet everybody here?"

Evangeline sat up straight at the mention of this question. "Hmph. I met everybody by going to Mahora Academy for 15 years." Evangeline replied, she stood up and walked away but then stopped and turned back around.

"Everybody stop!" She yelled so loud that Alexis had to plug her eyes to keep out most of the noise. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Evangeline. "Let's go back and rest. Dismissed!" All Class 3-A changed back to their regular clothes but Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Hasselberry was still in their Pactio clothes.

"Exactly how do we change back?" Jaden rubbed his head and asked Asuna who sighed.

"Okay you have to say Adeat again." Setsuna instructed.

"ADEAT!" Jaden yelled, he changed back to normal. Syrus, Hasselberry, Alexis and Chazz also yelled it and returned too normal.

"So now what do we do?" Chazz asked.

"I have an idea, why don't we have a duel between Asuna and Alexis to determine the top Obelisk girl." Ayaka suggested.

"Wait! You have to ask me permission before you can say something like that!" Asuna snapped back.

"A duel doesn't sound so bad. I'll duel." Alexis stood up and activated her duel disk.

"Come on Asuna!" Chizuru urged, Class 3-A put on the duel disk on Asuna and pushed toward Alexis.

"Since I have no choice, LET"S DUEL!" Asuna and Alexis yelled, they both activated their disk.

Asuna: 4000

Alexis: 4000


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll start off! I play my Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis placed her card down and Cyber Tutu (1000/1000). "Then I play my Cyber Angel Ritual Field Spell!" The Cyber Angel Ritual Field spell appeared on her side of the field. "Now then I play 2 cards face down and I end my turn." Alexis placed 2 cards down.

"Okay my turn! First off I play Harpies Feather Duster so all your facedown and your field spell!" Alexis gasped as her Negate Attack and Spellbinding Circle went away as also her Field spell. "I play my field spell Mahora Academy World Tree Field spell!" The World Tree at Mahora rose behind Asuna, it was brightly covered with lights. "But I'm not done, I play Mahora Transfer Student Kotaru!" Kotaru (1300/1000).

"Now my World Tree Field Spell Card is activated! When ever a monster card that has the name Mahora they get a boost of 1000 attack points! So now my Transfer Student Kotaru goes from 1300 to 2300! Then I play the magic card Found At Last! This spell card can be only activated when Kotaru is on the field so now it lets me take my Mahora Academy Student #21 Chizuru!" Asuna laid down her card and Chizuru came onto the field, Chizuru (1400/1700). "But thanks to my Field spell my Chizuru gets a power bonus!" Asuna said. Chizuru from (1400/1700) to (2400/1700). "Then I play a card face down and let my Kotaru take care of you Cyber Tutu with Inugami!" Asuna commanded, Kotaru's ears popped onto his head, his right hand was swelling up with magic that he couldn't take any more of it that he threw it at Cyber Tutu tried to dodge it but failed causing Alexis to lose 1300 of her life points!

Alexis: 2700

Asuna: 4000

"But I'm not done, I'm letting my Chizuru attack you directly with Star Explosion!" Chizuru placed her hands over her chest and a fireball that was shaped as a star appeared in her hands. As soon as it reached max power she lifted it up into the air and it sped toward Alexis who was engulfed with flames. "AH!"

Alexis: 300

Asuna: 4000

"I end my turn." Asuna let Alexis go.

"Okay!" Alexis drew her card it was Dark Hole. _"This is just what I needed to turn this duel around!"_ Alexis thought Asuna her staring at the card and jumped at the thought that she could actually turn this duel around. Alexis looked at Asuna and smiled at her. "Asuna I play Dark Hole! So that means that all the cards on the field are destroyed!" Alexis announced everybody gasped as Asuna's card went away by the dark hole that Alexis just played.

"No! Kotaru and Chizuru is gone but thanks to them I can play Puppy Love!" The face card flipped over to reveal the spell card Puppy Love with a picture of Kotaru turning red by Chizuru hugging him. "

Hey! I told you not to play that card!" Kotaru yelled, Asuna looked back at him and stuck her tongue out at him. "Too bad!" Alexis looked at Asuna as her Puppy Love spell card also went away.

"Why the heck did you play that card even thou you knew that it would be destroyed?" Alexis asked sounding a little worried.

"Let me tell you about this card. Puppy Love is a spell card that can be used as trap or as a summoning card! It is only activated when Chizuru and Kotaru are in my graveyard, so I choose my Puppy Love spell card to be a summoning spell card in order to summon my Pactio Konoka!" Konoka came onto the field in her Pactio form, her in the white miko robe and her wooden fans by her side, (2100/1600). "Now you may finish your move." Asuna stood ready for Alexis to attack.

"Okay first off I'm going to fuse my Cyber Blader and my Etwel Cyber to from my Cyber Blader!" Cyber Blader comes onto the field, (2200/1600) "Now attack Pactio Konoka with Cyber Spin!" Alexis command, Cyber Blader did a turn that formed into a spin coming toward Konoka.

"Now so fast Alexis! My Pactio Konoka has a special ability! If I discard Mahora Academy Student # 13 Konoka to the graveyard my Pactio Konoka survives the attack but I still take the damage!" Asuna discarded Konoka into the graveyard and took 100 life points away.

Alexis: 300

Asuna: 3900

Asuna drew her card and added it to her hand. The card she drew was Pot of Greed. "Okay first I play Pot of Greed! So I get to draw 2 more cards from my deck!" She drew them and looked at them, one of them was Thousand Master the card she wanted. _"This is perfect if I only had the magic card Tears of a Princess then I could summon him." _ Asuna looked at her other card that she drew it was Tears of a Princess. _"Perfect! This is all that I need." _Asuna got a snug on her face; Alexis knew that something was wrong.

"What's with that look on your face Asuna?" Alexis asked, Negi wondered about something.

"Well Alexis you put up a good fight but you are going down." Alexis took a step back. "First off I play the Tears of a Princess! This allows summoning a card from my hand and Negi this should be a blast from your past! I play my ultimate card; Thousand Master!" Asuna placed the card on her duel disk and she started to glow.

"What's happening to Asuna? And how did she get the card Thousand Master in her deck?" Negi shielded his eyes.

"What's going on?" Alexis opened her eyes to see Thousand Master in front of her, Thousand Master (4000/4000).

"He's as powerful as a god card!" Jaden pointed out. "Finally I have been summoned. Thank you Asuna." Thousand Master turned to Asuna and gave a bow.

"Nagi, why are you here?" Evangeline walked down to Thousand Master. "I have been told to warn to warn you all, especially Jaden, Asuna, Setsuna, Negi and Alexis. People will be coming after you and so I can't let either of you win the duel so this is a tie duel." Thousand Master pointed one hand at Asuna and the other at Alexis, then shot a beam at both at of them ending the duel as a duel.

Alexis: 0

Asuna: 0

Everything faded away; smoke arose between the two. A minute later the smoke cleared leaving Alexis and Asuna on the ground still feeling the pain from the attack.

"I'm going to get Nagi back if it's the last thing I do." Asuna picked herself off the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden ran to Alexis and helped her off the ground.

"Who or what was that?" Jaden asked, Hasselberry stood on the other side of Alexis holding her helped.

"That was Negi's father, he was the greatest wizard of all time for saving the world from Demons. I met him when I was little when he came overseas with his group the Crimson Wing, I have an ability to be not affected by magic." Asuna explained, she made a balled fist.

"So Nagi sensed that danger was nearby, but why should you brats have to be careful?" Evangeline was directing her question to Jaden and Alexis.

"Don't ask us, we are as normal as we can be." Jaden replied.

"Well I couldn't say that Jaden, you can see duel spirits, you can defy destiny, and you have saved the world 2 times now." Hasselberry pointed out. "What are duel spirits?" Zazie asked, everybody stared at her.

As soon as Zazie said that Winged Kuriboh came near Jaden's head in his spirit form and made a noise. Asuna turned her head to see Jaden looking at Kuriboh.

"Hey isn't that a Kuriboh, Jaden?" Asuna pointed to Kuriboh; everybody looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What Kuriboh, you mean the one near Jaden's head?" Setsuna asked, everybody redirected his or her gaze onto her.

"Oh I see Kuriboh now." Kotaru said, he walked over to Kuriboh and he shook hands with it.

"Where's it Set-chan? I can't see it!" Konoka whined she looked around Jaden trying to find what Setsuna had seen.

Yue turned her gaze from Kuriboh; even thou she could see it she didn't want anybody to know that she could see it. Her eye caught a glimpse of Cyber Tutu next to Alexis.

"Wait I didn't just see Cyber Tutu?" Yue thought, she rubbed her eyes and saw again Cyber Tutu. She smacked her forehead and shook her head; she could see Cyber Tutu another duel spirit. Nodoka turned her head to see Yue smack her head.

"Yue what's wrong?" Nodoka asked. Yue pointed to Alexis and Nodoka gasped as she saw Cyber Tutu looking at her. "C-C-Cyber Tutu!" Nodoka jumped back into Chazz who caught her.

"Where?" Asuna looked in the direction of Alexis and gasped for she too can see Cyber Tutu.

"Yeah I can see her too." Ayaka said. "Okay everybody that can see the things that are behind Jaden and Alexis step to my right." Ayaka commanded. Everybody that stepped to her right was Makie, Chao, Setsuna, Asuna, Evangeline, Ku Fei, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Yuuna, Kotaru, Negi and Asakura.

"Wow these many people can see duel spirits." Jaden blinked and saw nothing behind Negi and then blinked again and saw Thousand Master. "Cool Negi you have a Duel Spirit! And on top of that it's your dad!" Jaden pointed out.

"Huh?" Negi looked behind him but saw nothing.

"I think you are seeing illusions Jaden." Asuna punched him in the shoulder; he fell to the ground. "Oops sorry Jaden." Asuna helped him back up.

Little Later:

Everybody was sitting at the table in the resort where Evangeline was giving a magic lesson to everybody. "So you see whatever Nagi was talking about he was serious about it. From what I have been told by Shepherd about everything that has happened at Duel Academy, it seems that they have had almost as much danger as we have had. But almost remember that." Evangeline slammed her hand on the table in front of her.

"So what do you mean?" Hasselberry asked.

"I mean we are more experience when it comes to fighting evil, that's my point Dino head." Evangeline snapped back, Hasselberry jumped out of his seat and raced toward Evangeline, but before he could get to her Chachamaru stopped him.

"Move aside!" He yelled, his answer was being thrown across the room. "You might not wanted to do that Hasselberry." Akira said, she threw her ponytail over her shoulder,

"Chachamaru is basically the bodyguard for Evangeline, and if you want to get to Evangeline you have to go through Chachamaru first." She also pointed out.

"So exactly what have you guys faced?" Alexis asked. Evangeline stared at her.

"Negi and Konoka do that new spell that I taught you, the one where you can show your memories without them going through your head." Evangeline said, Negi and Konoka nodded back. They stood up and went behind the table and chanted the spell. "Tel Ma Amortista!" "Wingutus, Spiritus Lilac!" A ball appeared in front of both of them the size of Blue Eyes White Dragon revealing some of the things that Class 3-A had faced.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well let's see what we have faced. Okay first off it was me, then it was the demon in Kyoto, and oh I almost forgot the Baka Rangers little trip down to Library Island. " Evangeline glared at Asuna.

"Baka Rangers?" Syrus questioned.

"The Baka Rangers are the 5 worst people grade wise. They are Yue as Baka Black, Kaede Baka Blue, Ku Fei Baka Yellow, Makie Baka Pink and Asuna Baka Red. They are good when it comes to sports but other than that they are as dumb as a baby." Evangeline stood there as Asuna marched towards her angrily.

"What do you mean dumb as a baby! I'm actually having A's!" Asuna tried to shove her way past Chachamaru. "

"That's only because this is the only thing you are good at!" Evangeline snapped back.

Asuna's face turned dark red.

"EVANGELINE!" Asuna turned away from Evangeline and slowly walked away out into the hallway.

"Asuna!" Negi cried out, his hand reached out for her, Evangeline slapped his hand down to his side.

"Let her be for now. Jaden go after her, you need to talk to her about the things that are yet to come." Jaden looked at Evangeline confused; he pointed to himself then looked to Syrus for help.

"I said go after her!" Evangeline yelled, Jaden jumped out of his seat and ran after Asuna.

"Why the heck did you make Jaden go after her!" Konoka yelled, she ran out the door.

"I want those two to go together after the years they have been apart." Evangeline turned away leaving everybody behind asking questions in their heads.

"Together after all the years they have been apart?" Syrus, Yue, Negi and Alexis said all at the same time.

"Something in my past that you will learn soon after the madness has started." Evangeline walked out of the room leaving everybody in turmoil.

In the Hall:

Asuna walked slowly in the hall, inside of her anger brewed waiting to get out back at Evangeline. "Why that little Eva. I also beat her too on top of that." Asuna stopped and punched nearby walls making it crack to pieces.

"Asuna!" She slowly turned her head, Jaden was running toward her, she turned away from him, for no reason.

"Asuna!" Jaden stopped in front of her, "Are you okay?" Jaden put a hand on Asuna's shoulder. She turned her head to Jaden, he gasped, and Asuna had tears running down her face.

"I'm fine." She wiped her tears on her blazer's sleeves. "So what are you here for?" She asked, she wiped the remaining tears on her bloody hand. Jaden spotted the blood and grabbed her hand.

"You're bleeding! Let me take care of you!" He dragged into the courtyard on the steps.

Courtyard:

Konoka stood behind a pillar, peeking at the 2 that were close together. A hand landed on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around to see Alexis standing next to her.

"I wanted to see what happened." She gazed at the 2.

"I think that they actually met before Asuna had her memories wiped." Konoka murmured, Alexis turned to her.

"OW! OW! OW!" Asuna twitched as Jaden wrapped a bandage around Asuna's hand, the bleeding stopped but her hand was still badly wounded. He carefully tied it so it wouldn't try to hurt her badly. Jaden wiped his forehead.

"Their, its better." Asuna gave him a smile back to him as a thank you. Asuna looked away from him for a minute then saw black. She fell onto Jaden.

"ASUNA!" Jaden tried to lift her off of him. "Asuna!" Jaden turned his head to see Konoka and Alexis running down to him.

"What happened?" Konoka helped Jaden lift Asuna off of him.

"I don't know." He looked afraid. "Asuna! Wake up!"

Asuna:

Asuna slowly opened her eyes to see bright sunlight in her face. She picked herself off the ground; she looked around and gasped. Asuna was in the Tokyo City Park. "Huh! How the heck did I get here?" She shielded her eyes from the sunlight; a young boy that looked like Jaden when he was younger had a blue cap on. He was running toward her.

"Asuna!" He cried out, Asuna jumped.

"Jaden!"

She turned her head to see her younger self-running toward younger Jaden. They met by shaking hands.

"Asuna!" Younger Asuna turned her head to see Nagi and the Crimson Wing walking toward her and Younger Jaden.

"Nagi! This is the boy I was talking to you about! His name is Jaden!" Y. Jaden looked really scared staring at the 5 men in front of him; Nagi smiled at him making him ease up.

"Come one Jaden lets have some fun!" Asuna pulled on Jaden's arm until he chased her around the park.

"Wow, I can't believe that I don't remember any of this and I already knew Jaden." She shook her head, and "Then Jaden must have remembered me! But why didn't he make any signs of knowing?" She returned her gaze back to the 2 youngsters.

A few minutes' later dark clouds filled the sky blocking out the sun. Y. Asuna and Y. Jaden didn't notice until Nagi pulled the 2 over in between the circle of the Crimson Wing. "Nagi what is happening?" He turned to the frightened children. He only said one word," Demons."

Older Asuna couldn't believe her eyes, the scene was unfolding so quickly that she became dizzy. She fell to the ground with a thud, her eyes barely opened. She felt as if a powerful force was pulling her toward something evil. "Come … come Asuna…" A voice whispered. "STOP! STOP!"


End file.
